


Something I Did Wrong

by LokiTheWolf19



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OOC, Roderigo, So much angst, honey im so sorry, it starts with a death scene, lord have mercy on my soul, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheWolf19/pseuds/LokiTheWolf19
Summary: This is a mess. Iago, sweetie I’m so sorry.Anyway, Roderigo’s a ghost for a while which is weird.





	1. Chapter 1

Rogerigo lay on his side, gasping. Searing pain ripped through his side and something warm and sticky trickled out from between his fingertips. He didn’t have to look down to know it was blood. Cassio’s cries of pain rang in his ears. Had he managed to get him? He thought, fuzzily. Or had Iago stepped in? A shadow crossed his face and he pried open his eyes, desperately trying to ignore the wet tears streaming down his cheeks. Iago stood, looking down on him and relief washed through Roderigo’s body. His friend would help him, surely? Iago had always been by his side, protecting him and offering him advice and he was been very fond of the honest man.

“You failed me.” Three words. Spoken quietly, but they chilled Roderigo to the core.

“I tried.” He managed to gasp out, the taste of blood in his mouth. “I told you I couldn’t do it.” The tears were coming harder now. “Help me. Please. My friend. It hurts.”

“I’m sorry,” was all Iago said, not quite meeting his eye as he drew his sword.

“No,” Roderigo whined helplessly, “please don’t do this. I trusted you. You were all I had. I loved you.”

Iago paused.

“I loved you too.”

A flicker of hope lit in Roderigo’s mind.

“A long time ago.”

The flicker died.

“Villain!” Iago cried, loud enough for all else to hear.

“Please!”

Iago drove his sword into Roderigo’s throat.

Roderigo gasped, his vision beginning to blur and fade. This was it? This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. It was meant to be him and Iago, against the world, like they always had been, but now he was to die at his hand? It wasn’t right. Blackness overcome him. He was falling down a rabbit hole, deeper and deeper and faster and faster. Colours and patterns flashed and a cacophony of sound grew in his mind. He was aware of someone screaming and was shocked to realise it was his own voice. Abruptly, the pain ceased. He could have sobbed with relief. Had Iago changed his mind? Was he going to help him now? He dared open his eyes a fraction.

He was standing. Iago stared at him, but it was like he looked right through him. Roderigo turned around, what was Iago looking at? He was horrified to see that it was his own body, neck and face dripping blood, eyes unblinking, staring at the sky.

He was dead?

Was he a ghost??

No. Ghosts weren’t real.

He watched Iago lean down and close his eyes gently. If you disregarded the blood, it almost looked like he was sleeping.

Roderigo felt a heavy sadness overcome him and realised he was not only feeling his pain, but Iago’s too. Why was Iago sad? He had murdered him in cold blood. His best friend. The one who he had feelings for that he just couldn’t explain.

Roderigo looked down at his hands. They looked normal, but slightly translucent. They still shook. He was overcome with a memory of Iago, dragging him home from the tavern, late at night and holding him close. He would always say the same thing.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Roderigo. You’re worth more.”

“Never again.” He would promise, always intending to keep it, but a week later, he’d be drunk and alone again.

Roderigo shivered, clearing his mind. He brought his hand to his face and was relieved to find it free of blood and bruising. He looked up to see that Iago had left and Cassio been taken away on a stretcher. He felt a pang in his chest. What was he meant to do now? He was lost and all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a flash back. Nothing makes sense but eh

Roderigo lounged on the antique leather chair in his bedchambers. He plucked an unopened letter from his hardwood table and slipped his finger under the wax seal. He hoped it was from his father, who was travelling abroad. He ran a hand through his strawberry blond hair, in an attempt to lie it flat, instead only managing to make it stick up more. He removed the piece of parchment from the envelope and began to read. It was from Edmonde, his fathers ensign.

Dear Roderigo,

A terrible storm hit our ship last night and I regret to inform you that in the panic, your father fell overboard and has been presumed dead. Many members of the crew were also killed and what is left of us are heading home presently. Your father left all his fortunes to you. You are the only surviving member of your family.

Condolences,  
Edmonde

Roderigo read the letter again and again. His father. Dead. He wasn’t aware of the hot tears pouring down his face until he let out a heaving sob. He’d always been incredibly close to his father. He was too young to handle the responsibility of so much money. He’d have to marry. A woman! The thought of it.

A sharp knock sounded at the door and he sighed. He didn’t want anyone to see him in this state.

“Who is it?” He managed to keep his voice steady.

“Iago.” A familiar voice sounded from through the door.

Iago. Othello’s ensign. Thank god, he thought. Iago was the only one he wanted to see right now.

“Come in.” He placed his head in his hands, leaning on his desk.

The door flew open and the tall, powerful man strode in. His long hair was pulled back into a bun. Two braids hung out the front, giving him the appearance of a twisted pirate. His mouth was drawn in a hard line, the candlelight illuminating his dark, handsome features.

“My friend! What troubles you?” Worry creased his brow at the sight of Roderigo, slumped over his table, his face a mess of tears and smudged eyeliner.

Roderigo waved the letter hopelessly.

“It’s my father.”

“Is he well?” Iago asked, concerned.

“He’s dead.”

Iago seemed shocked. He stood still for a second, before risking forward to envelope the smaller man in a tight hug. Roderigo broke down, the sobs coming heavy and fast. Iago held him until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Roderigo awoke in his own bed, the blankets rumpled. The space next to him was still radiated heat, but it was fading fast, as if someone had just left. The smell of the other man lingered in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flash back, but this one a bit more recent

Roderigo rushed up the stone stairs and skidded to a halt in the courtyard. Where was Iago? He was late. Surely Iago hadn’t left already.

Right on cue, Iago appeared from around the corner.

“Iago!” Roderigo cried, running over to bury his face in the older man’s chest. To his surprise, Iago pushed him away with a growl. Roderigo stepped back and looked at him with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just get off me.”

“You’re my friend!”

Iago was quiet for a moment. The truth was that at this point, they were probably more and they both knew it. They weren’t a couple, not officially, but they certainly weren’t ‘friends’. Roderigo knew that. It was unspoken.

“That’s not what friends do.” Iago finally spoke.

Roderigo didn’t understand. They’d always been so close. He trusted and adored Iago more than anyone else. Why was he treating him so unkindly?

As time went on, Roderigo sensed a shift in Iago. Gone were the times of lazing in the afternoon sun and talking all through the night. All that remained were empty promises and a hope that one day the man he knew and loved would return. He never could have dreamt what Iago would be responsible for .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to present day. If present day was a few hundred years ago.

Iago sat in his cell, ankles and wrists shackled and chained to the cold, damp stone wall. Dried blood created a thick crust on his bare chest. If it was his or someone else’s, he didn’t know. He shifted uncomfortably, but froze, almost crying out when a wave of pain coursed through his side. The wound always ached, a dull sort of ache that reminded him of something he did wrong. But when he moved, it was like twisting the knife. His normally neatly tied back hair hung, matted with blood, to his shoulders. His strength as fading fast. He didn’t have long, he knew. Whilst Cassio hadn’t ordered or him to be killed, he’d certainly left him to die. Iago knew that. He wasn’t a fool.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

*

Roderigo wandered aimlessly through the corridors of Othello’s- no, Cassio’s mansion. He’d seen the events that led to Othello, Emelia and Desdamona’s deaths and they troubled him greatly. What had driven Iago to do this? Speaking of Iago, Roderigo had no idea where he was. He’d looked, but had been unable to find him anywhere. He feared his friend was dead. Why he still cared after everything Iago had done, he didn’t know.

Roderigo had been dead for three days and seven hours and he was lonelier than ever. He could see others, of course, but they could not see him. He still wasn’t used to people looking at him and just not seeing. He’d tried, of course. He’d screamed and yelled and tried to shake them, but his hands simply went right through everyone he tried to touch.

He found himself wandering back down towards the dungeons. He’d look for Iago one more time.

He paced down the line of cells, peering through the slits in each door. Most were empty, but some contained soldiers, jailed for short periods of time for various petty crimes. Eventually, he came to the end. No Iago. He sighed. Cassio has probably ordered his execution. He suddenly became aware of a breeze, whistling around his ankles. Maybe there was a door?

He traced his finger along a crack that seemed to run from the floor up, in a rectangular shape. It was a door!

Maybe there’s another cell behind it, he thought, trying not to get his hopes up. He cursed at himself under his breath. Why did he want to see Iago? The man had killed him for God’s sake!

He knew he wouldn’t be able to open the door, but that wasn’t a problem. He felt a cold chill as he passed through the wall.

There was Iago. His head snapped up.

“Roderigo?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure this would be great if I could write lmao

“Roderigo?” Iago slurred, voice weak.

Roderigo stared at the open wound on the man’s abdomen, which oozed pus and congealing blood. He felt sick to his stomach. Had Cassio let this happen? It didn’t matter what Iago had done, such a great man didn’t deserve to die like this. He fought the urge to run to Iago and hold him close.

“But. I killed you,” Iago stammered, seeming more confused than afraid.

“I know.” Roderigo smiled sadly. Iago had killed him. Would he be able to get over that? He didn’t think so.

“You came back for me?” Iago asked, reaching out to try and touch Roderigo, but his shackles stopped him before he could. He was delirious.

“I’ll always come back for you.” Roderigo knelt down, wrapping his arms around him. A single tear rolled down Iago’s cheek.

“I’m so sorry. For everything. You were the only one who was ever there for me.”

“It’s ok,” Roderigo whispered into Iago’s hair. The man was a killer, a criminal, but he loved him.

They lay like that for hours in the dark, Iago’s head on Roderigo’s chest, his breathing slowly getting shallower and more laboured.

“I love you.”

Roderigo looked down at Iago, momentarily startled.

“I always loved you.” He lowered his head and their lips brushed gently. Eventually, Roderigo felt Iago go limp in his arms. He didn’t cry, instead feeling a sense of calm and quiet wash over him.

All of a sudden, he felt himself beginning to fade. All of his emotions, fears, loves, thoughts just disappeared. Soon, all that was left was a cold, lifeless body in a dark cell and a lingering sense that something was missing.


End file.
